The Unspoken Story Of Ein
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, never will. Anywho, Ein finally blows a fuse and goes to get back at the crew members of CB, different things happen to each member. (Warning: was writen late at night.)


The Unspoken story of Ein.  
  
Segment One ::The break down.::  
  
These people, they drive me insane.The red headed one, with her high pitched voice and freaky lookin' goggles.And the green haired one, who occasionally stumbles in drunk, trips over me, curses at me and goes off to act like an idiot. Don't get me started on the other two. Jet, the guy with the shiny head, yeah, he's cool in my book, he feeds me.I like that. But the woman, Faye.That human, I have problems with. Major problems with, she ate my dog food right in front of my face! I will not stand for this! I will take one giant step for Corgi Kind!!!!!!!!  
  
I lay on the couch, glancing around the room. They're all gone, well, except Ed, but she's out like a light, she finally was worn out after spinning me around a bit.That girl.I'm going to seriously hurt her some day. I hopped off the couch and trotted past the unconcious girl lying on the floor. My first target, would be Spike, Faye would come last, save the best for last I say. My padded paws hit the cold metal as I continued walking, I could tell Spike's room from everyone elses, smoke and some weird smell, I think Jet called it whiskey. As I stepped into Spike's room, I looked around for something that would mean the most to that green haired bastard, finding my target, that yellow shirt of his, perfect target. Jumping up onto the bed, these damn short legs of mine, I had to jump on his nightstand first.  
  
Once I had made it onto his bed, I circled around several times and went. Hell, I have a lot saved up in this bladder of mine, those stupid people never take me out to tinkle! .Did I just say tinkle? I mean, urinate.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, which, actually looked like a snarl, I looked at the big, dark yellow stain on the green haired man's shirt.He had it comin', all of these people do.  
  
Hopping off the bed I wandered down the hall, searching for my next victum. I walked past Jet's bonsai room, peeking in the doorway just to make sure I wouldn't be caught, making note that I had checked earlier, to make sure no one was home. I stepped inside, sniffing his perfectly trimmed bonsai, I lifted my leg and went, in every single plant container. Once again, I felt a strange sense of satisfaction, I couldn't help but snicker in my mind. I've finally lost it.  
  
I went back out to the living room, looking at the still sleeping girl on the floor, I looked at the thing she called 'Tomato' it didn't look like a tomato to me.The girl was such a confused, lost little thing.I felt almost guilty for chewing up her goggles..Almost. I continued on towards Faye's room, my intent was to break this woman, make her feel like a cheap piece of nothingness for making me watch her eat my food. My food.  
  
Once I reached her room, I headed straight for her closet, looking at the shimmering clothing, the leather, my mouth filled with drool, mmm, leather.  
  
.Well, now that the leather had been demolished, my job was done. I headed back to the couch to take a nice, long, well deserved nap.  
  
Segment two ::Spike's room::  
  
Spike stepped into his room, glancing around. What was that strange smell? It smelt like- He looked wide eyed at his yellow shirt, a huge puddle of dark yellow liquid on it. He growled low in his throat, his only good shirt. Looking around, sure to find the thing that did this, he turned around, and there stood Ein in the doorway, with a piece of paper hanging from his mouth. Spike rolled his eyes and bent down, taking the paper from the dogs mouth, looking at the typed text he glared at the writing which read "Remember all those times, when you'd come out in the middle of the night for a snack, and you'd step on me, and cuss at me..I got you back, jackass."  
  
He glanced up at Ein, a strange glint in the dog's eye. Spike grabbed his shirt off the bed and groaned "Stupid dog!"  
  
Segment three ::Jet's bonsai::  
  
Jet stared at his bonsai, they looked so.brown, so.dead. What had happened? He'd taken completely good care of them, okay, so occasionally he trimmed a branch too short but.That's no reason for them to die, they were his only trusted comraids.  
  
He sat there, in deep silence, staring at the plants. He was upset, you could tell, Faye, Spike, and Ed had witnessed the desperation in his voice when he found them dead.He'd begged them to call '911' even though it wouldn't of helped matters.  
  
Hearing the clicking of little, unclipped claws coming down the hall, Jet peeked out the doorway, seeing Ein, with a piece of paper in his mouth, with the same typed out text "Remember when you called me a damned dog, and then tried to feed me burnt beans? And then threw me off the couch because I was 'in the way'.Well, soups on jackass."  
  
Looking up at Ein with wide eyes he looked back down at the paper, completely astonished.  
  
Segment Four ::Ed's distress::  
  
Edward sat at her computer, looking around for her goggles, she needed those, she couldn't live without those goggles. She glanced around a bit until her eyes landed on them.They were broken.chewed..glass was on the floor from were the lenses were broken out. Edward flopped over on her side and let out a long, drawn out wail of agony.  
  
Ein stepped up beside her, dropping the paper with the typed text ".That'll teach you to never spin me around again, you red haired freak." Edward sat in complete silence, looking at the retreating Ein "Ed.is.shocked."  
  
Segment Five ::Faye's near-stroke.::  
  
The female bounty huntress herself stood before her closet, looking at the shreds of leather that was thrown across her floor, the tattered edges of her brand new dresses that she'd bought with her bounty money. Faye let out an uncharacteristic shriek, an ear piercing shriek that brought Ein to the point of howling. Ein, who was currently, in his own way, wincing at the loud howl of agony that Faye had let out, dropped the paper by her bed, looking at the fine printed text. ".Remember when you ate that dog food infront of me? Never again, shrew woman, never again." 


End file.
